


Smoking on the finest at the red cup party🍻

by polarislex



Series: YEAH WE DRUNK AND WILDIN’ AT THE RED CUP PARTY [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstory, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Name-Calling, Pet Names, YA, brief mentions of most characters above, but oh well, cross posted on tumblr, enjoy~, focus on g and reader, i actually hate writing in second person, i don't even know wtf to tag, i don't even remember what i wrote, it was a request, okay maybe not mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: G-DRAGON X FEMALE READER ONE SHOT || NSFW WARNINGS || MENTIONS OF DRUG USE || SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS ||[moodboard can be found on my tumblr - maybe go leave a like?]





	Smoking on the finest at the red cup party🍻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busted_aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/gifts).



> [not edited]

If there was one thing you could take from the abundance of thoughts going through your mind, it was that you didn’t expect the party to be this…homey. Sort of ironic coming from the fact that you were in the midst of the hottest artists in South Korea, still unable to comprehend how on earth you, a mere fan, managed to score access to the event. **  
**

A fan that managed to get the attention of the host of the party in mere passing, your mind was smug to remind you, feeling a rush of heat blossom.

The encounter itself had been nothing but a brief, your mind briefly taking a wander back to the events that occurred earlier that morning. You had woken up late once again, leaving you in nothing but a rush to get the coffee shop that hasn’t fired you yet. Truth be told, you hadn’t even realized who passed as you rushed through the streets, not even bothering with transit this crisp morning. There was just one goal in mind, and that was to not be five minutes late to work.

For the eighth time that month alone.

So, in this haste to get there with the hopes that the supervisor wouldn’t be on yet, there had been no care for those that were passed on the street. After all, everyone else was sort of on the same page: Mindless drones making their way through the streets to get to work, most not close to being late and most dreading the repetitive day ahead. Thus, meaning that in this haste and lack of care for the world around, you missed a piercing gaze that belonged to a rather vibrant green haired male; lips curled around a cigarette with nothing but amusement and a spike of interest. Something that didn’t happen often, but something that would lead to you getting a rather interesting slip of paper as you served up a large order of drinks: A slip that had nothing but an address and a time, along with the words “dress comfortably and be ready to party.”

It wouldn’t be until your shift is long over and your maxing and relaxing at home in nothing but your dress robe and a face mask, do you realize where the location of the party is. Or rather, after you take that might peek through google maps, knowing darn well you’ll probably get lost without looking, and being so stunned that you are forced to do a double take to ensure you’ve typed in the right digits. After all, there is no way the correct address is none other the Kwon Ji-yong, or better known by his stage name of G-Dragon [aka, one of your first bias’s in the k-pop industry].

There was no way, right?

But low and behold, with curiosity burning through your veins, you have a moment of ‘fuck it’ and decide to just go for it. Worst case scenario, you find yourself arrested and that 3 ended up being a smeared 8, but hey, what a story to tell! Best case scenario…you find yourself in the midst of a raver, wondering on how earth you managed to make this happen.

Which, bless the stars themselves, is your current position. Up against a wall, red cup in hand [already slightly dazed from the amount of vodka that had been poured], attempting to see who was who in the midst of the weed induced smoke. The bass shook your bones, only inducing the sense to just let go for the moment.

Will it come back to bite you in the ass? Probably. Did you care? No, not really.

The familiar burning sensation crawled down your throat as you tipped back the rest of the drink, disappointment hitting you with the realization that you needed a refill. Personally speaking, you knew that you should probably try and pace yourself a bit more; your tolerance was, generally speaking, rather high, but you did go nearly a whole day with the bare minimum to eat. Due to this, two cup full of whatever they were mixing [you had asked for a cran and vodka, but was pretty sure it was more vodka with a shot of cran] was hitting you a lot harder than normal, leaving you stumbling just a wee bit as you made your way back to the kitchen.

You knew come tomorrow you wouldn’t remember anything: you wouldn’t remember seeing Jeon Jeongguk from BTS boldly pull his bandmate, Park Jimin, onto his lap while they sat on the couch, lips latched onto the curve of a throat…you wouldn’t recall the way Rose and Jennie were up against a wall, oblivious to the world around them…you wouldn’t recall the constant waves of surprise as rumored ships from different groups seemed to come alive before your eyes, revealing themselves so easily.

But then again, you figured that was the gift about hosting a party like this. Security was up the wazoo, not only making sure nobody was around but also taking phones at the very beginning to avoid any drunk postings. Not to top, from what you recalled, it was basically lockdown as well: You would be forced to stay unless otherwise arranged, and would leave tomorrow morning with the help of security and managers. It surprised you because, how on earth would they believe this would work: But, from what you managed to overhear from Jongin and Taemin, this sort of thing was a regular occurrence and the wee bit of freedom they could be allowed sometimes.

Too bad you’d be far too intoxicated to remember any of this. Or rather, the juicy stuff that you know no would believe no matter what you could say.

What you wouldn’t be too far gone to remember would be the way you clumsy stumbled into an unsuspecting body, the apology already leaving your lips before you even managed to steady out. Scarlet took over your cheeks by this point, but for the most part, could be played off as the natural flush from your liquor consumption. Hell, even your blubbering could be passed off as a slur, despite the fact that you knew it was due to whatever celebrity you had just crashed into.

_“I was wondering if you would show up.”_

The husk of the voice seemed to freeze you in place, a bare moment of soberness hitting you as recognition hit you like a freight train, an oh shit escaping before you could even begin to stop it. No doubt you looked almost comical with your eyes as wide as they were, mouth rudely hanging open as you were first greeted with that blinding acid green dyed locks, seemingly slicked back to emphasize on the face that belongs none other to Kwon Ji-yong, aka G-Dragon of Big Bang. You were pretty sure your heart had stopped at this point, unable to even process a lick of a thought as you merely just stared at one of the legends known to K-Pop. A presence that commanded attention when on stage, leaving both men and women alike crumbling at a mere glance; his raps known to bring a sensation of weakness, a voice that could never be replicated.

Also, one of the first idols you perhaps really fell for.

_“Adorable, really. But tell me princess, do you always greet people like this?”_

Somehow you felt your body get even hotter, the softest of tremors cascading down your spine at the nickname given. You were well aware of your kinks, and pet-names (sadly) was at the top of the list. However, and perhaps thank whoever was up there, it also snapped you out of this ‘oh-my-god-that-is-my-idol-what-the-fuck-am-doing?’

 _“No…Of course not.”_  You quickly bow, knowing he was your elder and you momma raised you on some sort of manners.  _“I’m sorr–Wait. Rewind…what do you mean you were wondering if I’d show up?”_  Your heart was racing at this point, his first set of words only having just processed through completely now. Briefly, you thought back to the small note that led you here to begin with, feeling like the connection was there despite the sliver of doubt that wanted to linger. It provided the less likelihood of disappointment…Right?

He tilted his head back in amusement, that burst of laughter drawing you in without any sort of resistance. He brought the joint to his lips before answering, eyes piercing yours as he took a long draw.  _“You seem like a smart girl, sweet cakes. After all, how else would you have found yourself in my home for a rather inclusive party?”_

Ah, fucking hell.

 _“If that….If that is the c-case.”_  You forced yourself to take a deep breath in, gnawing on your bottom lip as you tried to steady yourself. The amusement in his eyes was just the slightest bit irritating [if you were trying to be true to yourself], and there was that need to prove yourself to him. Why on earth was a very good question, but you blamed the alcohol that was doing nothing more but clouding your judgment [for the better or worse, you couldn’t quite be sure]. You got this - a subtle mental push, but enough to gather your wits together and meet his gaze head on now, a smirk of your own drifting over your now swollen lips. _“If that is the case, then what on earth possessed you to invite me, someone, unknown to you completely, to your party, Kwon Ji-yong?”_

You had leaned purposefully close at this point, boldly reaching for the blunt to take a hit for yourself. If you thought you were intoxicated before, this feeling was something completely and utterly different; the lust swirling in his eyes making them almost onyx at this point, sending a sort of thrill right between your legs at this point. It was also the reason that you daringly rose to the tips of your toes, lips just hovering over his as you slowly let the smoke seep out.

The party ceased to exist at this point: You didn’t care for the half-naked artists that danced to their own songs, you didn’t pay mind to the near orgy that was occurring in the living room, nor did you even bat an eyelash to the lines of powder that seemed to be in constant demand or the cloud of smoke that seemed to settle now in the apartment. No, everything and everyone just fell into a blur of the sorts, your only focus on the idol with that vibrant hair.

_“Why don’t you follow me princess, and you’ll quickly discover why.”_

_“Don’t you want to know my name?”_

_“No.”_

_“Pardon–”_

_“Sweet cakes, it’s clear that you enjoy these pet names. So why would I try to call you by your birth name when I wouldn’t get the same reaction?”_  His fingers laced through your own, pulling you along to whatever place he had in mind. Faintly you wondered if this was actually going to happen, and further wondering if you should let it happen. You knew that was your conscious trying to be the wise man it was, however [and like usual], you were doing nothing more but showing it the middle finger as you stumbled along with excitement coursing through your veins.  _“Besides, you’ll be calling me daddy pretty quick.”_

_“Best get used to the idea now.”_

You swallowed harshly, images suddenly hitting you at the pure thought alone. It was almost embarrassing as it grew rather obvious at the wetness that was starting to grow, the lace almost uncomfortable with each step that you took. It’s been a while since you’ve had any sort of that action in that department [as sad as that is to admit], so it wasn’t a huge surprise that you were already getting rather excited. Embarrassing maybe, but it was quickly forgotten about the moment you found yourself slammed against a door, a gasp escaping as your head hit the wood.

Darkness enveloped as you as your eyes fluttered shut, pants echoing into the air as lips latched onto the curve of your neck. Faintly you could hear some sort of murmur escaping, but the sensation alone really took your breath away, it didn’t take him long at all to find those delicious sweet spots. His fingers weren’t exactly innocent either, one reaching to pull your wrist together to only be pinned right above your head, barely leaving any wiggle room. His other set of fingers made quick work past the waistline of your paints, slipping right between your slippy folds, taking the plunge without any morning.

 _“Look what we have here, princess?”_  You could barely hear him over your moans, teeth sinking into your lips as you squirmed in his grasp. He already was two fingers deep, the sound almost obeisance as he forced you to keep your legs apart. It wasn’t like anything you’ve ever experienced before; the roughness…the force.  It was so different but so utterly addicting at the same time.  _“A little slut, aren’t you? Already so wet for me, desperate for what? My fingers? My cock?”_

Words stuttered out of your lips, barely coherent. The stretch was welcoming, as was the fact that there was utterly nothing that you could do to break free. His grip was far too tight, and with the way he got himself between your thighs, you could barely even twist. Yet, you loved it: You loved the feeling of being forced to submit…of having absolutely no control of the situation at hand.

It was so new, but you welcomed it with all you might.

_“Such a good little slut…I hope you ready for a long night ahead.”_

_“Y-yes…Yes daddy, I’m ready.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightnordark)  
> and on [tumblr](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/moodboard-masterlist)! [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! 
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
